Ring of Fire
by book-junkie18
Summary: Bella and Edward meet on the Ring of Fire. She sees something out of the ordinary and doesn't know what to think. What will Edward do? Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight related belongs to Stephanie Meyers.**

* * *

The first time I saw him, he was seated across from me on the Ring of Fire, that horrid carnival ride that I couldn't believe I was actually on. I don't know what had come over me. The second I looked into his eyes, everything else disappeared and I felt calm. They were the strangest color, the most beautiful gold I had ever seen. They somehow highlighted the bronze in his hair. The ride suddenly started, jarring me into reality, belatedly realizing that I had been staring and that I had been caught. My face flushed beet red and I turned my head to look through the railings.

I saw something flash by out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see what it was, but saw nothing, so I turned back. The second I did, it happened again. I couldn't figure out what it was, but I knew something was going on. I frowned. He saw this and his eyes widened as he caught something flying through the railing. He knew that I had seen him. He seemed extremely surprised, like I shouldn't have noticed it.

He tossed whatever it was back through the railing again, only to catch something else a few seconds later. I followed the blurry movement with my eyes and he realized that he couldn't ignore what I had discovered. "You saw that, didn't you?"

It was less of a question and more of a statement. I didn't know what to say, so I simply nodded, dumbfounded. I didn't have the faintest idea what was going on and honestly, I wasn't sure that I wanted to know. I had the feeling that once I finally understood what was happening, my life would be changed forever.

The ride finally came to a stop and he glanced at me before getting off. He turned back to me and offered me his hand and a smile. I took both, allowing him to help me down. "My name is Edward, by the way. Edward Cullen."

I smiled shyly. "Bella."

"Bella…"

"Oh, sorry." I smiled again. "Bella Swan."

"You wanna get a drink or something?" My eyes widened and he laughed. "Or not. Hey, come here for a second, would you? I want you to meet my friend."

I couldn't for the life of me figure out why, considering that he'd just met me himself, but what was even more surprising was my agreement. I saw Angela through the crowd and waved at her, signaling her that I was fine and she should follow.

As we walked up to his friend, Edward began muttering something, saying it so low that I couldn't really make out the words, but I knew his friend could. Edward glanced down at me, realizing once again that he had been caught. "Well, shit." He laughed. "Bella, this is Jasper. Jasper, Bella."

Jasper stuck his hand out for me to shake and I hesitantly placed mine in it, Edward having just released it. "Pleasure to meet you."

I smiled when I heard his slow southern drawl. "The pleasure's all mine."

Jasper turned to Edward and grinned. "I like her." Edward chuckled and muttered something to Jasper again, causing his eyes to widen momentarily before putting on a straight face. Jasper looked down at me again. "Hmm. Well, this is quite strange, isn't it? This has never happened before. They can't usually see that sort of thing. It's too fast."

I realized that they were talking about me and the incident on the ride, but I couldn't understand why he kept referring to me as "they". It didn't make sense. Edward nodded. Jasper looked down at me again, somehow sensing my discomfort. Something was off here, but I couldn't place what. Suddenly, a wave of calm rushed over me, but I knew that it wasn't my own emotion. Something unnatural was going on here, but I somehow felt safe.

I frowned at Jasper. "Quit that."

He looked surprised. "Quit what?"

"Whatever it is you're doing with my feelings, stop it."

Jasper looked over at Edward, his mouth hanging open in a slight "o". "How-?"

"I have no idea, but I think Carlisle needs to know about this."

Jasper nodded his agreement and said, "Most definitely."

I looked back and forth between the two, feeling like a pawn in someone's freaky chess game. "What the hell is going on? Who's Carlisle?"

"Don't worry," Edward soothed. "You'll be fine. I promise."

I felt relief this time and I quickly glanced at Jasper. He held up his hands as if to let me know he hadn't done anything this time. I nodded. "Alright."

The two guys looked at each other in disbelief. "She's just agreeing. This is unnatural."

I looked up at them (they towered over me by a good foot). "You're what's unnatural. Nobody should be able to do what you just did. Nobody." I paused. _Unless_… my eyes got huge for the millionth time in the past half hour.

"_Shit!_" The guys realized that I had just figured out their secret.

"Oh my God! You're- you're-" I stuttered. Before my statement could be completed, Edward swooped down and kissed me. Knowing that it was a way to silence me didn't keep me from responding. It felt like my body had caught on fire, starting with where his lips rested on mine. When he pulled back, both of us were breathing heavily, though I knew he had no need to breathe at all.

"Jasper," Edward choked out, "she's my singer!"

Uh, oh. I wasn't sure what this meant, but I knew it wasn't good from the look on Jasper's face. "Hang on. Let me just-" He reached into his pocket, but before he could pull out his phone, a pixie-like girl bounced over. She put her hand on Jasper's arm and smiled.

"Everything will be fine." She bounded over to me and gave me a hug. "I just know that we're going to be great friends." I was stupefied, but I realized that she must have some sort of foresight. "You know, don't you?"

I managed to breathe out a yes before I was suddenly engulfed from behind in huge arms. I turned around and saw my friend Rose's boyfriend, Emmett. "Emmett," I shrieked, "put me down!" He just laughed and slowly set me on the ground. "You're one of them too, aren't you? Both of you," I added as I saw Rose step out from behind him. They nodded and smiled at me. "Why aren't you afraid, Bella?"

I knew I should be, but… "I really don't know."

My phone went off and I glanced down at it. I had a text from Angela. _You seem to be doing alright, so I'm just gonna head home. Well, I might stop at Ben's first. *giggle* Have fun!_ If only she knew. I chuckled and typed out my response. _I will. You too!_ I put my phone back into my pocket and looked up at everyone. "Well, now what?" At the surprised looks on their faces, except Alice's of course, I laughed. "What, did you expect me to run screaming or something?" I raised an eyebrow.

Jasper shifted on his feet. "Well, maybe a little. Your reaction is something we've never seen before."

I laughed again. "Glad to know I'm still myself." I smiled. "I've never really been what you'd call normal anyway." I looked up at Edward and saw that he had regained some control. "You up for the Ring of Fire again?" The look on his face was priceless and I looped my arm through his as we made our way back to the ride.

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first story and it's just going to be a oneshot. Please review! Any comments will be appreciated and they will help should I decide to write another story. Thanks!


End file.
